


…That Went Well

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Corny, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Flowers, Humor, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: One failed attempt at wooing. Or is it?One story told in 5 scenes of 100 words precisely.





	…That Went Well

“White roses,” Geri says, quick and decisive. He doesn’t even pause to think about it.

Leo squints at him dubiously. “Uh, really?”

Geri makes a face at Leo. “I played with the guy, remember? I know him.”

“You knew him _centuries_ ago,” Leo grumbles. “He could have changed.”

“Could have,” Geri shrugs. “But he didn’t.”

“How would-”

“Well, that’s my advice, take it or leave it. I’m telling you, if you want something that says both ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘please, please, please date me’, white roses are a sure bet.”

Leo flushes. “I never said-”

“You sounded desperate enough.”

“Asshole.”

 

Leo’s stomach does a funny flip when he knocks on Cristiano’s hotel room door. He holds the flowers up so that they obscure the view from the peephole. It’s the biggest bouquet he’s ever bought and he hopes Cristiano likes it. If not, he’s going to kill Gerard.

“Oh. Leo. How did you know?” Crisitano doesn’t look angry.

Are white roses Cristiano’s favourite? Leo is positive Geri couldn’t have known, it was a lucky guess at best. “Call it an intuition.” He tries to smirk as he offers the flowers to Cristiano.

Smiling, Cristiano takes the flowers. “Come on in.”

 

Cristiano crosses the room to the small kitchenette and rummages the cupboards for a vase.

He finds it, fills it with water and displays the flowers on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Leo gives himself a mental pat on the back.

“They’re lovely, thank you.”

Leo beams but then the smile dies on his lips when Cristiano turns his back on him, shouting, “Mother! Come look!”

“Yes? Oh, hello Lionel.”

Speechless, Leo manages to wave her _hello_.

“Leo brought you white roses!”

“What a lovely surprise, they’re my favourite. That’s very thoughtful of you, Lionel. Thank you.”

 

Leo watches in dismay as Cristiano’s mother smells the flowers. She looks pleased. Leo, however, isn’t pleased in the slightest. The flowers weren’t meant for her!

He is going to throttle Gerard, bring white roses to his funeral and dance on his grave.

“I was just about to go out but you boys have fun,” Cristiano’s mother says and Leo is too busy glaring holes into the floor to notice the way Cristiano’s cheeks heat up.

“Mother!”

She chuckles, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

The door closes behind her and Leo’s heart sinks. So much for impressing Cristiano, he thinks sadly.

 

“It was very thoughtful of you to include my mother,” Cristiano gives him a blinding smile.

“Yeah?”

“I always knew you had a good heart.”

Leo clears his throat. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I see how it is. You decided to butter me up first by charming my mother.”

Leo ducks his head, blushing. “I didn’t!”

Cristiano waves his hand. “It worked. Whatever you wanted to ask, the answer is yes.”

“I wanted to ask you out,” Leo tells Cristiano’s feet.

There is a pause.

Leo glances up.

Cristiano is still smiling. “Well? What are we waiting for?”


End file.
